


I'd even give my Grace

by ImpalaChevy67



Series: We are family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaChevy67/pseuds/ImpalaChevy67
Summary: The poem Cas dedicates to Dean right before they go into the Cage and Casifer happens...





	

_I'd even give my Grace_

I never thought I'd fall from home.  
Nor that I'd walk among them.  
Never did I believe I'd follow you.  
Or I'd rebel to save them.

But here I am, on Earth I walk.  
And I have killed my kin.  
With you two hunters I now work.  
Don't try to tell me it's not a sin.

But I believed in you and thought  
You could control the Mark.  
And right I was so here I stand  
Hunted, betrayed and nonetheless damned.

But never will I regret choosing your path.

And I care not that down in Hell  
You tortured souls with which you still dwell.  
I was the one to grip you tight,  
I was the one to break that spell.

We are what Heaven will never again compel.

You've fought, you've killed and you've been wrong.  
You've been the cause for many to fall.  
But, to be clear, I know you're strong.  
So there is no reason to stall.

Please don't hesitate to call.

So, if you think I'm giving up  
I'll be happy to tell you you're mistaken  
And I don't understand the hold-up  
Because it's time for _my_ Dean to waken.

Never forget that I chose you  
Never believe their lies.  
You'll find the truth there, in the blue.  
All you have to do is look into my eyes.

Then, you will start to finally realise.

Please don't forget that I am here.  
Yesterday, now and always.  
I want to see all your doubts disappear,  
I want you to escape this maze.

For that, my Dean, I'd even give my Grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Yours truly, ImpalaChevy67


End file.
